The Amazing Ice Cream Dispute
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: A random Rokuso One-shot I decided to write. My friend and I had a hard time deciding whether it should be rated T or M so at this point I rated it T.


Sora and Roxas were brothers, and they often had the house to themselves since their parents were never around. Well today Sora decided he wanted Ice cream, and since Roxas wasn't home at the time they wouldn't have to argue about who got the last one. Sora hurried to the freezer and pulled out the last one. He was about to open it, when he heard the door open.

Roxas, let's just say he has a nose for Sea-salt Ice cream, sniffed the air as he walked in. He then turned to see Sora standing in the kitchen with the last one. Horror filled Sora's face and he turned to run, but Roxas was across the living room and over the counter before Sora could even turn around. Roxas jumped onto his brother, knocking the both of them into the cupboards and the Ice cream flew out of Sora's hand. Roxas got up to catch it, but Sora grabbed him by the back of the shirt and, while pulling Roxas down, he pulled himself up.

"I had it first" Sora said

Sora caught the ice cream and ran for the living room, but Roxas was fast, and the moment the Sora made it into the living room Roxas was on top of him. The Ice cream slid across the floor and Roxas' hands scrambled to get a hold of it. Sora was still being laid upon, so he turned around and began to tickle Roxas' sides. The blond rolled off Sora to evade the tickling. Sora got up and was about to grab the ice cream, when Roxas slid across the floor grabbing it first. Roxas jumped to his feet and was ready to run, when Sora tackled him at the waist, sending the two to the ground, and again the ice cream flew across the room. Sora leapt off his brother and finally got hold of his ice cream, and this time he wasn't letting go.

Sora finally managed to open it, but Roxas grabbed him his ankles and pulled him. Sora was now lying underneath his brother, who looked a bit mischievous at the moment. Sora held the ice cream close to him, and this caused Roxas to grin. Roxas leaned in so close that the ice cream was the only thing between them. The blond had his legs on both sides of Sora's hips and his arms rested on both sides of Sora's shoulders, holding the younger in place. Roxas then slowly started to lick the ice cream, which Sora held in front of his own mouth. Sora froze, as he felt some ice cream melt and drip down his face. Roxas saw the dripping ice cream and brought his tongue to where it resided on Sora's cheek and the blond licked it up.

Sora was a bit taken back by his brother's sudden actions, but instead he pulled the whole ice cream into his mouth. He was determined not to let his brother win their little Ice Cream Dispute. However when it came to Sea-salt Ice cream, Roxas always had a way to obtain the creamy treat. Roxas roughly pushed his lips onto Sora's, the brunette was so taken back by the action that his mouth slid open.

The blond proceeded to slip his tongue into his brother's mouth and licked up some of the ice cream, before pulling back and sitting up. Roxas licked his lips and then looked down at his, still in shock, brother. He watched as Sora licked his lips as well.

"Is that an invitation?" Roxas asked

Sora blinked a few times, confused at what his older brother had in mind. Sora turned his head away from Roxas, so the blond lay down upon his brother. And to get his brother's attention, he ground his hips into his brother's, eliciting the most desirable moan from Sora that Roxas had ever heard. Sora turned to face his brother, there was shock, confusion and a hint of desire in the brunette's eyes.

Roxas took one of his hands from where they lay at Sora's shoulders and began to play with the hem of Sora's shorts, causing the boy to shift a little. That's when Sora got an idea; he sat up a bit and licked Roxas' lips. The blond was so taken back by this that he sat up and Sora was able to worm out from under his brother. Roxas smirked as he watched Sora start to crawl away. The blond grabbed Sora by the legs and pulled him back. He leaned in and whispered into his brother's ear.

"You already stole my ice cream"

Roxas had a good hold on Sora and was able to flip him around so that they were back where they started. This time, however, Roxas acted quickly and pulled Sora's shirt up to his neck. Sora made no move to push the blond away; instead he diverted his gaze to the side with his cheeks turning a pinkish.

"No need to be so nervous" Roxas whispered

He then began to let his tongue trace every inch of Sora's chest, with the brunette gasping and moaning the whole time. Roxas lifted his head a little and this caused Sora to whimper a little. Roxas brought his head up to Sora's and their lips just barely touched. Sora, holding more desire than before, grabbed Roxas by the neck and pulled him down. After a few seconds Roxas pulled his head up, just a bit.

"Oh my little brother." He said

"Oh shut up and kiss me" Sora snapped

Roxas smirked and began to kiss Sora roughly enough to cause Sora to whine a little from pain. Sora arched his back, as though begging for more contact. Roxas broke the kiss only long enough to pull his own shirt off and then he placed his whole body onto his brother and the rough make out began again. Sora dug his nails into his brother's back, moaning from pain and pleasure the entire time. Roxas began to moan as Sora dragged his fingers down to the edge of his pants.

The two would have stayed like that forever, had they not been interrupted.

"Holy, Fuck that is hot"

Sora and Roxas looked to the door and saw Axel standing there with ice cream in his hand.

"Who invited you?" Roxas snapped, angry that he was interrupted.

"Not you apparently" Axel said

Axel took a seat and prepared himself for a long sit.

"Do continue" he said

Roxas was about to object, however Sora pulled him into another kiss. The brunette obviously didn't care if they had company or not.


End file.
